StarCrossed
by AmuletFortune98
Summary: Light is the mass murderer Kira, and L is the greatest detective in the world, set out to catch Kira. But when they meet, will something spark that isn't hatred? Though they are both fighting for good, they are against each other. However, will star-crossed feelings stop them from trying to destroy the other? LightXL Yaoi - Rating may change to M
1. Nothing Else

**I do not own Death Note or any of the characters.**

**Normal P.O.V.**

Grinning widely, Light Yagami walks down the busy street in the Kanto region of Japan, a floating God of Death following his every step. Light looks up at the large TV broadcast on one of the buildings and joins the huge group of people watching.

"There has been another twenty heart attack deaths of criminals. Many believe this is due to the mass murderer, otherwise known as god, Kira. Who else could have caused these murders? Kira has been passing judgment for almost a year now, and the police don't seem to be making much progress on the case."

Light hides his smug expression and glances behind him at Ryuk, however the God of Death isn't interested in the broadcast at all. Instead, Ryuk is staring at a stand of apples near by. Light rolls his eyes as he hears murmurs ripple through the town.

"How do you think Kira makes criminals have heart attacks?"

"Who cares, he's killing off the bad guys!"

"Yeah, I support Kira! He's so sneaky too, there's no way the police is going to catch him!"

Light can't stop the large grin from spreading across his face. He has to get home soon so he can write more names in the Death Note. These people were relying on him! He takes a step but is stopped by a deep voice behind him.

"Hey, Light! Buy me an apple!"

The teenager's face darkens. _Shut up, Ryuk! I can't feed you an apple here with so many people around! _Light doesn't reply and continues walking.

"Hey, Light!"

Light shoots a warning glance at Ryuk, but it doesn't shut him up. The brown haired boy sighs and resorts to a sharp whisper, "Stop talking, Ryuk! I can't answer you when there are people around!"

Ryuk sighs, "Fine, but you better be getting me an apple at your house.."

Light sneaks out of the huge crowd and makes his way to his house, the God of Death hovering behind him the whole way. Once inside the house, he calls, "I'm home!" to his mother and sister then dashes up to his room, being sure to lock his door behind him. Walking over to his desk, he opens his drawer carefully and retrieves the black notebook.

"Writing more names in the Death Note," Ryuk says, more of a statement than a question.

Light answers anyway, "Yep. These criminals are evil, and all Kira is doing is eliminating the evil," Ryuk grunts and starts hopping around the room frustratingly.

"Where's my apple!?"

Light tries to ignore him as he quickly writes names in the Death Note before he's called down to dinner. However, when Ryuk keeps asking he spins around in his chair and glares at him, "I never said you would get an apple."

Ryuk's jaw hits the floor, "What!?"

Light sighs and spins back around, continuing to fill the page with criminal names, "Fine, whatever, I'll grab one after dinner."

Ryuk sighs, relieved and Light's phone suddenly rings, causing him to pause with his killings. He glances at the cell phone and stares, surprised at the screen. It was his dad, which was odd because when he's at work he hardly ever calls. Light reluctantly picks up the cell, wondering if something is wrong, "Hello?"

"Light Yagami," an unfamiliar voice is on the other line, causing Light to close the Death Note and put it away. For some reason-even though the person couldn't see the Death Note-he feels the need to put it away.

"Who is this?" he asks, knowing for a fact it isn't his dad on the line.

The voice returns, "I am L, and I work with your father on the task force. I would like to ask you if you would be interested in joining our investigation on the Kira case."

**Light's P.O.V.**

I stare at my desk, my eyes round as I hold the phone up to my ear. This is L!? The one I've been up against as Kira? No, it can't possibly be L. But if he isn't L, how did he have my dad's phone? I shake my head to clear my thoughts of shock. Only Kira would be overwhelmed by this offer, "I'm sorry, but I can't be sure that you are actually L," I state simply.

"I thought you would say that. Yagami-kun, here is your father," there is quiet rustling for a moment then my dad's voice comes from the line.

"Light! This is your father, and the man you just spoke to is indeed L. I told him about your interest in the Kira case, and your deductive skills, and he thinks you would be a good addition to the investigation team."

I hold back a gasp. That _was_ L, the greatest detective in the world, the one Kira is up against. The one _I'm_ up against.

Another rustling sound and the man- no, _L_ is back on the phone, "So what do you say, Yagami-kun?"

I stare at my desk, thinking things through. This is my chance! A smile creeps onto my face, leaving Ryuk filled with questions(he can't hear the conversation over the phone), "Alright, I'll do it."

**L's P.O.V.**

Today shall be the day I finally meet Kira. Well, who I believe is Kira, and usually when I believe something, it's true. I _am_ the greatest detective in the world, after all.

I sit in the large chair, my knees pulled up to my chest and my eyes focused on the piece of cake on the table in front of me. After a moment of staring, I reach down and pick up the plate and position the fork in my fingers. I separate a chunk of cake from the rest with my fork and bring it up to my mouth, chomping down on it. It doesn't take long for the cake to disappear, and when it does there's a knock on the door to the suite.

"Yagami-san, do you mind getting that?" I glance over at Light Yagami's father.

"Ah, yes..," he turns and exits the room. I look back at the empty plate and place it on the table, positioning my hands on my knees as I wait. Soon, I hear multiple footsteps entering the room.

Taking a breath, I stand and turn around. My gaze rests on the tall teenager, a bit of his light brown hair falling in his face. Some odd, unsettling feeling settles in my chest and I have a sudden urge to want to brush his hair out of his face. I blink, confused at myself, and shoo the thought away.

I approach Light Yagami and extend a hand, "It's nice to finally meet you, Yagami-kun."

Light smiles and grasps my hand, shaking it, "It's nice to meet you too, L."

I stare at the boy in front of me, the feeling returning. What is this unsettling feeling? I've seen Light many times before on camera, but this is indeed the first time we've actually met in person. Could this feeling be trying to tell me that Light Yagami is in fact Kira? Maybe, but this is different..

"Call me Ryuzaki here, for safety purposes. Oh, and do you mind if I call you Light-kun?"

Light shook his head, "Not at all, Ryuzaki," another smile, and I beg my chest to suck it up.

"Alright, Light-kun, let's get started."

**Light's P.O.V.**

I walk home, my hands stuffed in my pockets as I start spacing out.

I finally met L. I went to the task force's secret location and finally met L.. I stare at the ground as I walk. Hopefully Ryuk won't notice my odd behavior.

Why am I acting odd? Why was it when I saw L for the first time, I got this strange, unexplainable feeling in my chest? Sure, it was a surprise seeing him for the first time, but what is this? What an unsettling feeling...

I definitely wasn't expecting L to be so young and...

And what?

I blink. What the hell am I thinking?

I stare straight ahead and only think about who I'm going to kill tonight, the God of Death following closely behind.

**xxx**

"Light-kun, just so you know, there are cameras installed in every room of this suite," the detective Ryuzaki, otherwise known as L says, taking a sip of his sugar-filled tea.

I smirk, "I assumed there was."

L sets his tea down on the table and scrolls down through the list of heart attack victims, "Hm, there were less killings yesterday than usual," he observes.

I stare at the back of L's head, a nervous feeling spreading through my body. Hold on, why do I feel so nervous? I never get nervous over some small observation like that!

L's hair is more messy today, but not in a bad way. He's wearing the same outfit as yesterday when I first met him, and he's sitting in that strange position I always see him in; his knees to his chest and his hands resting on his kneecaps. I've also noticed that L really likes sweets. _Really_ likes them. In fact, I don't recall him ever eating or drinking something that didn't have a significant amount of sugar in it. However, it _has _only been two days since I met him.

Wait a minute, why have I been paying so much attention to L's habits and likes? I should be thinking on ways to eliminate him, not observe his behavior!

I dismiss my thoughts and lean forward so I can see the computer screen as well. I don't even notice how close I have gotten to the detective until he flinches away just a bit. I glance at him, then back at the screen, "Yes, and they were all broad casted on the news last night."

L makes a low humming noise in his throat, "Kira, what are you up to?" he says softly.

I stare at his profile. Is he talking to me? No, he can't just address me as Kira. He has to be talking to himself.

Suddenly, L turns his head to look at me, his large black eyes staring into mine. That strange feeling returns, and I try to ignore it, "Light-kun, would you like to get some cake with me?"

...Cake? Here we are talking about Kira's killings and he brings up cake out of the blue? What a strange person...

"Uh, sure, Ryuzaki," I stand up he he does so as well, taking a bit longer because he has to extend his legs from his chest.

"Alright, let's go," he leads the way out, and I'm surprised he isn't taking bigger precautions, "Watari is out gathering information for me today, so he couldn't get me cake, so I have to do it myself," he turns to me, a small smile on his lips, "Thanks for accompanying me, Light-kun."

L turns back around and I smile slightly, noticing how childish he sounds when he talks about sweets.

For a split second, I completely forget about the Kira case, and the Death Note, and that Ryuk is following me and watching me.

"What's gotten into you? How come you're smiling so much? Got some plan in mind to kill off L?" Ryuk hovers beside me.

I glare at him and silently sigh. Why did Ryuk have to be here?

...Wait, why am I _not_ wanting him to be here, now?

Because he's annoying, that's all.. Nothing else...

I glance at L's lean, slouched persona walking in front of me and blink. No, nothing else...

**~Chapter End~**

Alright! The first chapter is finished!

I find it kind of hard to write Death Note stories, but I love the series so much. I hope you all liked this first chapter! :D Hehe, you can sort of see where this is going, right? xD

**Rating may change from T to M in later chapters, just so you guys are aware!**

Thanks for reading, and I would love to hear your review! Arigato!


	2. Inexplicable

**I do not own Death Note or any of the characters.**

**Normal P.O.V.**

"Hey Light, why aren't you writing names in the Death Note?" The God of Death leans over the brown-haired teenager, who is slouched down in his chair next to his desk, his eyes closed. The Death Note lay open on the desk, but only a blank page is revealed.

"I'm not feeling up to it, I guess," Light answers the Shinigami, not bothering to open his eyes. Light has reluctantly been facing his Kira duties ever since he joined the task force. Was he scared that if he killed people while being a part of the investigation, L will discover him? But even if he stops writing names, L will notice they stopped right as Light joined the task force, and he'll have to make the connection. This can't go Light's way unless he completely thinks things through.

"Mm, is that L guy finally getting to you? Hyuk, hyuk, Light's getting irritated..," Ryuk teases and hovers around the room.

Light opens his eyes and glares at the death god. What did he know about what Light was feeling? Wait a minute, what _was _Light feeling toward L?

Light shook his head to dismiss his own question and fixed his gaze on the notebook. Kira's duties must be faced, but can't he take one day break? Light sighs and closes the notebook, carefully placing it back into its hiding place in the drawer.

"So that's it, then?" Ryuk lifts an eyebrow.

"Yes," Light growls and walks over to his bed, lying down.

"So... Can I have an apple then?"

**xxx**

The black-haired detective stares at the computer screen, sitting in his normal position while making a sugar cube tower next to the computer. Watari had just sent L the list of murdered criminals from yesterday, and there were only three. _That's not like Kira, why has he reduced the number of killings? _L wonders as he looks through the file.

"Ryuzaki," a familiar voice is heard behind him and he turns his head, peering over his shoulder at Light Yagami. He's wearing a button up, long sleeve shirt with a collar and long, nice pants. L quickly looks him over, then returns his gaze to his face. Light's eyes look serious, but L dismisses it.

"Ah, Light-kun, you made it. How was your test?" L asks, his head turning back around to face the computer screen.

Light averts his eyes. L sounds like Light's mother, asking about his test, "It went fine. I got the top score," he replies as he makes his way over to the detective.

"That's good to hear," L mumbles as his eyes are fixed intently on the screen, "Light-kun, look at this. It's the list of heart-attack victims from yesterday," Light peered over Ryuzaki's shoulder, acting as he would if he didn't already know that there were only three.

"What, why are there so little?" Light asks, his eyebrows furrowed.

"It seems that Kira is careless," L mutters, and Light panics. _Careless, what is he talking about!? Oh no, did I mess something up?_

"Careless? What do you mean by that, Ryuzaki?"

"Well, the number of killings have been going down recently, but yesterday there was the least amount. It almost seems as if the number of heart attack victims started decreasing as soon as you joined the task force," L turns his head and looks directly at Light. Light's eyes grow wide, but he tries to hide his surprise. Light had thought that L would come up with this conclusion, but Light hadn't thought it through! "You didn't come up with that as well, Light-kun? Ah, I thought you would."

Light's gaze returns to being serious, "What are you saying, Ryuzaki?" he asks intently.

L turns his head back to his tower of sugar cubes and takes a few from the top, dropping them in his tea, "Nothing, really. Just that I think you are Kira, that's all," he takes a sip of his tea, pauses, then adds more sugar.

Light glares at the black-haired detective. _Damn! I assumed he thought I was a suspect, but what am I suppose__d__ to say now? I guess the only thing I can do is defend myself, even if it'll make me even more suspicious in his eyes._ "Are you joking?" Light's face softens a bit, "Of course I'm not Kira!"

L glances at the teenager, his tea held in his right hand. Before he realizes what he's saying, he mutters, "Okay."

**Light's P.O.V.**

"Want any?" L holds his plate with a slice of cake near my face. I glance at the dessert momentarily then back to the detective.

Suddenly, a warm feeling rushes through my veins, and my blood runs hotter. Before L gets a chance to see my flushed face, I turn in my office chair so I'm not facing him anymore, "N-No thanks."

Why the hell did that just happen?

I shoot a warning glance at Ryuk who's laughing like he's mad. He grins and floats about a foot from my face, "What's this, Light? Feeling something odd for L?"

I glare at him. How could he guess that? I admit, I am feeling odd, but it's not because of Ryuzaki!

Well, if that's the case, then what _is_ it because of?

"What's the matter, Light-kun?"

I spin around and look at the black-haired male who's sitting-like his way of normal sitting- in his office chair, "I-It's nothing..," I say quickly and sit back down, instantly scrolling down on the computer screen so it looks like I'm doing something. L shifts, then returns his gaze to his own screen.

**xxx**

"Ryuk, I know you're definitely not my first choice to be talking about this with, but I need to tell _someone_," I sit down on my bed, the Death Note in my hands.

"Hmm? And what is that?" Ryuk munches his apple I just gave him and glances at me.

I flip open the Death Note and glance at my TV. Displayed on the screen is the name and face of the most recent burglar. I hesitate, then drop the pen on my bed, sighing, "Well, _this_ is that."

Ryuk looks a bit confused, but soon his expression changes, "You having second thoughts on becoming God of the new world?" he chuckles.

"I honestly don't know..," I glance at the blank page on the Death Note, and suddenly Ryuzaki's face pops up in my head. He's doing something to me...

"Ah, I had a feeling you were different from the other humans I've met, but now I know you're exactly like them. Thought you didn't mind killing to get to the top?"

"It's not that, it's just...," I sigh and lay on the bed. I pause, then continue reluctantly, "Something about L has got me thinking the wrong way, or something. I think a little of him is rubbing off on me, and I'm starting to rethink my visions of justice..," I blurt out quicker than I should have.

Ryuk starts laughing, "Well what do you know? L has an effect on you!"

I glare at the God of Death who is cracking up. I sigh yet again and grab the Death Note, quickly writing down the burglar's name. There, I did it. Nothing to worry about. Nothing has changed.

Okay, 1 heart-attack victim down, 24 to go.

I sit up and look at the TV. The news has switched to less pressing matters, and no more criminals are being shown. Deciding to call it a night, I put the Death Note back into its carefully thought-out hiding spot and crawl into bed.

L having an effect on me, huh?

**L's P.O.V.**

"Wow, only 1 death yesterday..," I look at the document on the computer and furrow my eyebrows. Kira, what are you up to?

"Well, that's a good thing, right? I mean, less criminals are being killed each day! Maybe Kira has decided to give up?" Matsuda suggests, looking at Light-kun and I.

I resist the temptation to roll my eyes at I look at the clueless officer, "I highly doubt that. More likely, Kira is planning something. But I still don't know why the killings started decreasing as soon as Light-kun arrived," I glance at the teenager sitting beside me.

I suspect Light-kun. No doubt there, but why have the number of killings gone down since he got here? If it was only by a little, I would suspect him even more, but it's decreased so much that Kira's almost stopped killing all together! That makes me uncertain. If Light-kun was Kira, he wouldn't make it this obvious.

Light-kun glances back at me, an unimpressed expression on his face, "I already told you that I'm not Kira," he points out.

"Yes, yes, I know..," I turn my attention to the box of donuts sitting on the table in front of us so I won't have to look at Light-kun anymore. Something about the look he had made me feel... different, "Care for one, Light-kun?" I dangle a donut in front of Light-kun's face, but continue to stare at the box instead of him.

"Uh, n-no thanks," he replies and I pull my hand away then take a bite out of the donut myself.

"Well, I guess that's it for today, then," Yagami-san says and everyone nods except me. They all stand and make their way to the door.

I glance at Light-kun, who has already made it a couple steps, "Light-kun, do you mind staying back for a little bit?"

Light-kun pauses and glances at me. He hesitates before turning and taking his seat next to me. I take the last bite of my donut and wait for everyone to leave the room before turning to the teenager, "As you know, you are a primary suspect," I pause and Light-kun sighs, "So I've decided to watch your every move."

Light-kun looks confused, because he asks, "How? You mean with surveillance cameras?"

I shake my head, "No, something less complicated and more reliable, but remember, I'm not doing this because I want to," I stand and walk over to the computers. I grab the box on the computer desk and bring it back to Light-kun. Opening the box, I reach in and take out a pair of handcuffs.

Light-kun's eyes widen, "R-Ryuzaki.. You're going to arrest me? I don't understand.."

"No, Light-kun. As much as I suspect you to be Kira, I can't arrest you unless I have good evidence, and that's hard to come by now isn't it?" I smirk at the boy and grab his left wrist. I latch the handcuff to it then grab the other handcuff and put it around my right wrist, "There we go."

"W-Wait a minute… _This_ is less complicated and more reliable!?" He looks at the chain connecting us,"R-Ryuzaki," the brown-haired teenager turns his head to me, "I know I'm a big suspect, but I didn't know you'd go to such lengths..," he hold up his wrist that has a handcuff on it, and in return I hold up my right wrist which has the other handcuff on it.

"Oh.. yes, well this is necessary. As I already told you earlier, I'm not doing this because I want to," I return my gaze to the box of donuts in front of me and allow myself a second.

I can't tell Light-kun this, but for some reason, I felt a need to be around him. That's why I decided to put the handcuffs on, not because Light is a suspect. Well, that too but... I don't know, but when I said I'm not doing this because I want to, I was lying. I _want_ to do this. I can't explain why, because I don't even know.

**~Chapter End~**

Oh my god, that late update was really not like me! I'm sorry for leaving you guys hanging on the first chapter! I'll try to write this story faster from now on, it's just that writing L's and Light's personalities is so much harder than I expected… xD

Well I hope you all enjoyed chapter 2, and chapter 3 will be coming out ASAP!

Thank you to everyone who reviewed the first chapter, and I hope you're all still following this story. And to all you new readers, thanks for reading and please review! Tell me how you like the story, and I'll really appreciate it :) ARIGATO!


End file.
